1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw having a circular saw blade wherein a motor for driving the saw blade and a bearing for the saw blade spindle are mounted on a frame supported for pivotal motion about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the saw blade between an inoperative position in which the saw blade is positioned below a work table, and an operative position in which the saw blade projects through a slot in the table. In particular, the invention relates to a saw as indicated wherein the slot is provided in a circular work support rotatably mounted in the work table and the mounting frame is suspended in the work support, preferably by a cradle that is tiltable relative to the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such saws have been provided with various types of operating means for raising the saw blade through the slot, all of them having a handle or a foot lever positioned below the work table. For example, the raising handle has been provided on an extension of the mounting frame. Thereby the handle will have a longer stroke than the saw blade. In all saw designs in which the operating handle is provided below the work table and between the legs thereof, it has been difficult to get hold of the handle, which rotates and tilts together with the mounting frame. From British Patent Specification No. 1 152 787 there is known an operating means which is positioned at the same side of the work table irrespective of the rotation of the saw blade and the support. In this saw structure the handle always moves vertically upwards, and when the saw blade lies in a vertical plane the length of the movement of the handle will be equal to the length of the movement of the saw blade axis. However, when the saw blade is in a tilted position the movement of the saw blade takes place in an inclined direction and will be substantially longer than the movement of the handle, which is still lifted in a vertical direction. This lack of correspondence between direction and length of the movement of the handle and the saw blade, respectively, adversely affects a precise and sensitive operation of the saw.